degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Hero/@comment-25320855-20140618213121
The moment that my top 10 OTPs stole my heart: 1. Meredith and Derek - Grey's Anatomy They stole my heart from the first episode. From their first interaction, I could tell that they were going to have something beautiful and unique. They had chemistry right away, and I loved all of their scenes together. Over the course of the ten seasons of the series, their love has grown and my appreciation for their love story has just strengthened because I see just how much they truly love each other. They have been through so much together, and there is nothing that they cannot overcome. They are soul mates, they are meant to be together. This is my ultimate OTP of all-time, and this is a one true pairing. Meredith and Derek's relationship has been put to the test many times and the universe has never wanted them together (Looking at you, Shonda), but they always find their way back to each other 2. Rich and Grace - Skins UK I loved Rich and Grace from the moment that I first saw them interact, however that is not when they stole my heart. It was the scene when Rich recites the balcony scene from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" to Grace outside her bedroom window. This scene is beautiful, and it brought me to tears. Seeing just how much Rich loved Grace made me overwhelmed with emotions, and I was even more overcome with my emotions when he climbed into her bedroom window. He sits on the bed with her and asks her hand in marriage. This scene alone was enough for me to declare that Hardlet would forever be in my top ten OTPs. Rich loved Grace so much, and he just wanted to make her happy and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. This is one of my few OTPs that were never subjected to being tainted and they were flawless. 3. Hazel and Augustus - The Fault in Our Stars Honestly, I can't determine when exactly Hazel and Augustus stole my heart. They had flawless development, and they had such a beautiful love story. However, if I had to choose one specific moment, it would have to be when they traveled to Amsterdam. That is when Hazel finally realizes that she can no longer be afraid to express how she feels about Gus, and she expresses that she loves him. In the past, she has been so afraid to get close to people because she's afraid of hurting everyone around her after she dies, and in this moment she decides that she's not afraid anymore. She's going to allow herself to open up to Gus and be loved. 4. Freddie and Effy - Skins UK The moment that Freddie and Effy officially stole my heart and earned their rightful title as my OTP, was the scene when Freddie swam to her and they shared a kiss in he water. That was when Freddie realized that he loves Effy, and he wants to be with her more than anything. Freffy shared a lot of beautiful scenes in the short time that they were together, but this is my favorite scene featuring them, overall. 5. Katniss and Peeta - The Hunger Games I fell in love with Katniss and Peeta, when they were in the arena and they shared their time together in the cave. During this time, Katniss is confused about how she feels about Peeta. She's pretending to be hopelessly in love with him, in order to get them both home safely. However, during this time she is also realizing that she is developing feelings for Peeta. She felt obligated to protect him and to keep him safe, and she continues to feel this way throughout the series. It wasn't until later that she discovers that she loves him, but she always felt the need to protect him because she couldn't live without him. 6. Ron and Hermione - Harry Potter There is not a specific moment that I fell in love with Ron and Hermione. I did not like the idea of Harry and Hermione ending up together, but I had never considered the idea that J.K. Rowling would place Ron and Hermione in a romantic relationship. I started shipping them when Hermione became jealous that Ron was dating Lavender Brown. It was then, that I realized that they had potential to be a wonderful pairing. That instance showed that Hermione cared about Ron a great deal more than she had let on. I was so incredibly happy when they ended up together in The Deathly Hallows. 7. Gendry and Arya - Game of Thrones Ther is one scene in particular that made me an official Gendrya shipper. Gendry is explaining to Arya how he has never had a true family. Arya responds by telling him that one day, she could be his family. Gendry corrects her by saying, she wouldn't just be his family, she would be his lady. Now, Gendry has called her "m'lady" in a joking manner before, but this time there was a noticeable contrast in the way he said it. This time, he meant in in a more formal way, and there was more affection in the way he said it. This scene gave me hope that one day, when Gendry and Arya are old enough, they could be betrothed. 8. Miles and Maya - Degrassi I proudly shipped Miles and Maya from their very first interaction outside the concert, but there is one scene in particular that made me fall completely head over heels in love. The scene on the couch. As a Camaya shipper, I was not insulted by this scene and I wasn't upset that it was "tainting Cam's memory." In fact, I loved this scene because it was showing the blatant similarities between the scene that Maya shared on that couch with Cam, and the scene she was sharing that couch with Miles. This scene completely sold me on their relationship because they finally expressed how much they care about each other. Before Maya, Miles was never in a serious relationship and Maya is the first girl that he has ever made him feel this way. And I was so happy that Maya was able to tell him how much she loves him. After Cam passed away, Maya expressed how hurt she was and she felt like she could never be happy again, and Miles makes her happy and he has shown her how to love again after that traumatic point in her life. 9. Monica and Chandler - Friends I don't recall a particular scene where Monica and Chandler officially stole my heart, I have always loved the idea of them together. They had a great friendship, and an even more beautiful relationship once they got together. My favorite scene involving them was their proposal scene. It was absolutely beautiful, and it brings me to tears every single time that I watch it. They loved each other so much, and this scene was the perfect way to demonstrate just how much they care about each other. 10. Eli and Clare - Degrassi I shipped Eli and Clare from the moment that they first met, when Eli ran over her glasses with his hearse and my love for them has just grown stronger as the seasons have progressed. They have a beautiful relationship (Well, at least before they were tainted beyond recognition. LOOKING AT YOU, STEPHEN STOHN), and they would do absolutely anything for each other. What I had always admired about their relationship was that they were each other's biggest supporter. Clare was always there for Eli to support him with his writing and he always helped her in any way she needed. They are soul mates and I am still hoping that they will be endgame. After all they have been through, they deserve it.